Wish of A Thousand Paper Cranes
by waterlily12
Summary: "Why are you making so many cranes?" "There's an ancient legend that promises anyone who folds one thousand paper cranes a wish." How you ever wonder if you can have your wish granted by folding origami? It may be a silly attempt but Yellow wanted to try it and because of it, she met Red. But was it a coincidence or was it the cranes' doing?


**Err... I should really get back to updating my other stories... but I just can't seem to get into it right now.**

 **I have this urge to just write oneshots right now... soooo here's a bad oneshot of SpecialShipping, with hints of OldRivalShipping if you look hard enough.**

* * *

Red was - and he denies this fact - lost in the hospital. He and his family were visiting one of his parents friends and he got permission to wander around the building. It's not that he didn't want to be rude by leaving, it was just that Red didn't even know those people he was visiting all that well. Heck, he had only seen their faces once and that was last year! It was really wasting his time while he could have used it to practice soccer.

He looked around at all the exact same doors except with the different room numbers. The lights in the ceiling is evenly spaced out and bright enough to lit up every space of the corridor he was in.

He walked down the hall, slightly eerie since he was the only one there and all he could hear was the pounding of his feet against the clean tiled floor. As he did so, something caught his attention. It was the door to one of the patients that were registered into the hospital. Though all the door that he had seen had been closed, that one was ajar.

Not thinking much on it, Red approached the door and pushed it open even more, unintentionally causing to creak.

He immediately hid behind the door frame when that happened.

"That was fast." came a gentle voice from within, causing Red to calm down. "Did you find the book that I asked for already?"

The question hung in the air as Red didn't even know how to answer that. And why was he hiding anyways? It wasn't like he was going to get in trouble or anything.

"Um … Nurse Joy?" the gentle voice asked again, uncertain.

Deciding to act since he was clearly mistaken for another person and he didn't mean to disturb whoever was in there, Red stepped out of hiding and into full view.

"H-hey…" He laughed sheepishly with eyes closed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry but I'm not who you were expecting. I didn't mean to disturb you either."

When he received no response, he opened his eyes, revealing a rather astonished blonde haired girl sitting on the white hospital bed, her back leaning against a pillow that was leaning against the wall. She has chestnut brown eyes and a pale complexion. The sunlight that was directing towards her made her shine faintly.

Red blinked, not really knowing how to deal with this situation; but after a while, he spoke again. "Um… Hello?"

The blonde, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, blinked out of it and shook her head. She cast an apologetic smile towards the raven haired boy.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked timidly, looking down in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I… it's just that I didn't expect visitors…"

Red chuckled, daring to come closer. "It's fine. I was the one that came in without your permission so I should have apologize."

Upon seeing several sheets of colorful paper spread around her bed along with a few folded ones and a few cranes, he added, "Origami?"

"H-huh?" The girl snapped her head back up, realizing that Red was now beside her bed and examining one of the paper cranes that she made. She nodded hesitantly in return and looked back down at the paper in her hand that was halfway in becoming another crane.

"Mind if have a seat?" Red ask politely with a tilt of his head to the side.

"Um… s-sure…?" The blonde replied uncertainly. She really wasn't used to having company other that Nurse Joy, the nurse that always come in to check up on her.

Red just interpret that unclear answer as a sanction that he could. He pulled up a seat and plop down, sitting backwards and rest his arms on the back rest and sighing internally that he could finally stop walking… or standing. He then looked back at the blonde who was still holding the piece of red paper in her hand. He looked around the spread, realizing that the only origami that was made were the paper cranes.

"... Why are you making so many?" Red asked, picking a green crane up and survey it at every angle. "It doesn't look like you need that much practice in making cranes since these are so perfectly made." He then pulled on the tail, making the wings beat once. "Look! It even flies!"

The comment made the demure girl giggle slightly, hiding it behind her hand. "They can't fly. They're not real."

Red half-pouted playfully before smiling in content. "But at least that made you laugh."

The blonde looked up, meeting his crimson red eyes with her brown ones, again with surprise. Her cheeks gave a slight pink tinge before she looks back down and concentrated on starting the red paper that was in her hand.

Silence returned for another round as Red contemplated the girl. He could just leave room and away from this atmosphere - the blonde would probably like that as well, seeing how she was coping with a stranger in the room - but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

There was something about this girl that intrigued him. Maybe it was because of her origami and that she's only making cranes or he rather stay here instead of going back to walking aimlessly in the corridors until his parents decided that it was time and calls him to go back so that they could leave. he wasn't sure, but there was definitely something.

"You never answered by question." Red spoke after a prolonged moment of reticent silence.

"W-what?" The girl stammered, looking back up for the third time.

Luckily, Red wasn't bothered the response. He's pretty patient when it comes to interacting with others. Maybe that was why he's so sociable and popular in school.

"Why are you making so many cranes?" He reiterated helpfully, pointing at a stack that was piling on a table. "That looked about… fifty… seventy- four, seventy-five cranes! you don't need that much practice, do you?"

The girl blinked again and heaved a sigh. There wasn't much meaning behind it; she wasn't exasperated by Red's question, nor was she tired. She did it just because. Though it did ease her slightly.

"W-well…" She began slowly. "Um… h-have you ever heard of the legend?"

"Eh?" Red piped blankly. "What legend?"

The girl's cheeks flushed and looked at her fumbling hands as she continued. "There's an ancient legend that promises anyone who folds one thousand paper cranes a wish."

Resounding silence hummed again as Red just stared at the blonde while she continued to shrink on the spot with a beet-red skin tone

"I-I know that i-it's kind of silly to believe som-something like that b-but…"

Red stifle a laugh, causing the blonde to look at him again in confusion and feeling slightly hurt. He quickly recomposed himself. "Sorry, it just that… your reaction…" He scratched his cheek with his index finger as a grin flashed across his face. "It was funny to watch."

"O-oh…" The blonde seemed a little nonplussed.

"Anyways," Red announced, clapping his hands onto his lap and lean forward slightly. "It looks like you still have a long way to go till you get to a thousand. Mind if you teach me how to make one?"

"Huh?" The girl staggered. he really didn't know what Red was trying to do.

Red smiled and picked up a yellow sheet of paper. "I want to help but I don't know how to make a crane so can you teach me?"

"... I'm not a very good teacher." The demure hospital patient confided.

"Just show me and I'll watch." Red pointed to the unfinished crane.

Reluctantly, she nodded, unfolding the paper - she was only starting on it anyways. It wasn't like she didn't want to show Red how to make a crane, she thought it was pretty easy - she could probably make one with her eyes closed. She was just nervous that there was going to be someone watching her as she folds one. It was visually evident that she was overwrought by this by the quivering of her hands.

Nevertheless, she concentrated on folding the red square paper in half diagonally, but then opening it again and creasing it the other way. Once the paper was visibly marked with folded lines across horizontal, vertically, and diagonally, she managed to turn it into a diamond shape.

As she continued, she became calmer and more comfortable which brought pleased smile on Red's face. He was glad that she was less tense, he didn't want to be the cause of her uneasiness.

"Done!" The blonde chirped, turning and holding the neatly folded red crane in her cupped hands. She showed it to Red with outreached arms - like a child showing something they found - but she was unconscious of her actions until several blinks later.

Red was a little startle at the change but smiled. "It's pretty."

The blonde flushed, quickly retracting her arms, wondering why she had done that. She examined the crane, it did seem like her best one yet so she was probably excited to show it to someone, just like how she showed Nurse Joy when she made her first successful origami.

The raven haired boy look down at the yellow paper and started to make his own, trying to recollect the best that he could of what he just saw. He got jumbled when the shape looked wrong when he started on the diamond.

"Wait..." he mumbled absentmindedly. "Was it folding it this way...? Or is it like this...?"

Oblivious to Red, the girl was watching with interest. She found it amusing that Red was struggling to remember the steps.

"Um... it's pulling this part open and..." she trailed when she reached to pull on corner of the diamond, opening it for him and ceasing it to make an even longer diamond.

Red nodded and start doing the same to the other side. With further instructions from the bed-ridden blonde, he finished the yellow crane without a problem. It wasn't as good as hers - there were unwanted creases here and there - but for his first one, it wasn't all that bad.

He held the yellow crane up and grinned. "Thanks! You're a pretty good teacher!"

The blonde stare at Red blankly before settling on a smile. "I... I guess I wasn't that bad."

The raven haired boy shook his head. "You underestimate yourself too much." He then contemplated for a second.

"What's your wish?"

The blonde didn't expect the question to be coming and contemplated whether she should tell him. She did just met the boy... She also heard that if she tells anyone about her wish, it wouldn't come true.

"I..."

"Yellow, I found - oh!" Nurse Joy came into the room with a book in her hand but halted when she saw Red by the bedside.

The raven haired stood immediately stood up, scraping the chair back. "Sorry! I didn't mean to barge into the room without permission!"

After a moment, Nurse Joy shook her head. "It's fine."

She then turned to Yellow. "He's not a bother to you ,right?"

The blonde shook her head a 'no. which prompted a smile on the pink haired nurse's face. "Then I don't see anything wrong with you being here! Yellow rarely gets visitors so I'm happy to see that she's interacting with someone in her age range."

 _Rarely?_ Red mused, watching as the nurse stroll over to Yellow and handing her the book that she'd mentioned earlier. He wondered if he should ask about that, but he didn't want to seem disrespectful.

Something in his pocket vibrated, signaling to him that he got a text message on his phone. He fished it out and saw that it was his parents telling him that it was time to leave.

He felt disappointment settling in upon reading it and returned the phone to his pocket.

"Uh, I gotta go," Red said apologetically, which caused Yellow to look up at him.

"You are?" she asked. She didn't know how long he has been here but she was starting to like his presence.

Upon seeing Yellow's crestfallen expression, he quickly added, "But don't worry! I'll try to visit you sometimes!"

After a moment, Yellow nodded with a meek smile. "Okay."

He bid goodbye to Yellow and Nurse Joy but then stopped when he remembered something.

"By the way, name's Red." the raven haired teen grinned, looking over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, Yellow!"

"Red..." The blonde parroted and then looked down at the red crane with the yellow one at her side. It was kind of funny how she was making a red crane and someone with that exact same name showed up. It was almost as if...

Smiling, Yellow placed the red and yellow cranes carefully on the nearby table and left them next to each other. They were more special than the others since she made it with someone she met.

77

* * *

She didn't anticipate for him to keep his words, so she was surprised when he did. It was only a week since they met and he was back.

Yellow was conversing with her uncle when Red appeared in the doorway, holding a soccer ball to his side.

"Uh... hi?" He said uncertainly, not expecting anyone else to be in here expect for Yellow, and probably Nurse Joy. The man's presence seemed to emit a stern yet comfortable air. From the looks of it, he must be a businessman.

Her uncle nodded in acknowledgement of Red's presence. "You must be the boy that my niece mentioned to me earlier. I'm Wilton Viridian but you can just call me Wilton." He stood up and bow slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"M-my name's Red. Nice to meet you too!" Red stuttered, returning a hasty bow and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I'll just..."

"It's quite alright," Yellow's uncle chuckled. "Stay as long as you like. I'm just relieved that Yellow has a friend her age."

He then looked at his wristwatch before grabbing his suitcase from next to him. "It looks like I'll have to take my leave." He gave Yellow a ruffle on the head.

"Sorry Yellow, I'll try to stay longer the next time I visit." He apologized and then turned to Red. "And I do hope that you will treat my little sunshine with care while I'm gone."

"Huh?"

"U-uncle!" Yellow stuttered, embarrassed.

Wilton chuckled wholeheartedly. "I'm joking, but do stay healthy okay?"

Once he left, Red turned to Yellow. "Your uncle seems nice."

The blonde merely nodded in response but then added. "He is, but he rarely has time to drop in for a visit. He's doing business overseas."

"Ah," Red replied, then made his way to Yellow's bedside. Without warning, he placed his forehead on Yellow's, causing the latter to squeak in surprise and freeze.

"Hm..." Red hummed after a few seconds, retracting. "You don't seem - Yellow, are you okay?"

Said girl's face was heating up and was redder than a perfectly ripe tomato. She quickly snapped out of it and shook her head and hands in front of her. "I -N-no - everything's - I mean - what -why did you do that?"

Red scratch his cheek sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you were sick or something since you're in the hospital, but you look fine to me... until a few seconds ago."

Yellow just stared at him and blinked before sighing. "You shouldn't do that if someone's sick; they might have something contagious."

"Oh yeah... I didn't think of that..."

The blonde shook her head in amusement. "As for me, I'm fine. It's just... It's just that my body is a little too fragile for someone my age."

"Too fragile?"

"I get dizzy spells and sick easily, and it's been getting worst." Yellow explained. "Since no one can take care of me at home, Uncle Wilton decided that I should get treatment in a hospital. Is that a soccer ball?"

Yellow pointed to the article under Red's arm. He knew that she wanted to change the topic before it got too deep so he went with it.

He nodded holding it up for the blonde to see.

"May I?" Yellow queried, pointing at the black and white ball. He handed it to the blonde and she examined it with curiosity as if she never seen anything like it - at least it seemed like it to Red.

"By the way," Red started, looking at ever even larger cluster of cranes. "how far are you with the cranes?"

Yellow contemplated for a second before giving an answer. "I think... about 233."

"Whoa!" Red said in amazement. "That's a lot in a week! Don't you get tired of making them?"

At that, Yellow smiled wanly as she returned the soccer ball. "I don't exactly have anything to do other than that."

"Mind if I help you?" Red inquired. "It would be good practice for me."

Yellow nodded and reached for a stack of colorful origami paper. For the rest of the day, they talked about trivial matters while making paper cranes. Yellow mostly listened in on what Red's been doing and how it went since she didn't exactly have an exciting life like his.

...

"Oops, it looks like it's time to go home," Red announced upon seeing the time on the clock that was hung on the wall. "I'll come back... maybe tomorrow or the day after depending on how soccer practice goes."

"Um... you don't have to go through that much trouble for me just because I'm stuck here," Yellow replied timidly. "I mean, I'm glad that you have shown me sympathy but you don't have to. You should hang around... normal people."

Red looked at her as if she grew two heads. "What are you talking about? You look just like any other normal girl that I met."

At that, Yellow snapped to attention, eyes widening in surprise. From his expression, Red looked too honest to be giving her pity. In that moment, she felt like he was someone she could trust.

"I want to get to know you," Red continued and then smiled sheepishly. "We are friends right?"

Upon hearing that, she frozen completely, dropping the crane she has been holding. Friends? Since when had she and Red became friends? They only met twice. She thought that making friends would take longer than just two meetings.

"... Are we not?" Red frowned since he received no answer from the stunned blonde. Yellow was quickly brought back from her daze and panicked for words to say.

"I-I - Um - I think - I mean - Y-yes.." Yellow said meekly, shrinking with a blush and prodding her index fingers together.

Red laughed in amusement. "You're being funny again! It was nice talking to you, see ya!"

"... B-bye!" Yellow piped but was a little too late as he was already out the door.

287

* * *

Red started to visit more and more. There was always a topic to talk about, ranging from home to school activities.

One of those days when Yellow ran out of paper to make origami - she started to learn to make other animals so that it took more of the boredom away - and Nurse Joy have to buy more, Red found out that she asked Nurse Joy to tutor her so that she wouldn't be behind, knowledge - wise. In fact, her knowledge of the subjects were on par with his even though she was a year younger and so, he started to ask her if she could help him with some of his homework. That was when he started to bring in school-related articles so that they could study together.

"Oh! I get it!" Red said in triumph. "So you have to use L' Hopital Rule first to derive top and bottom and then you can integrate it!"

"Mhm." Yellow nodded. She was about to continue explaining how to solve the improper integral when a voice interrupted them.

"So this is where you go after practice." mused an amused tone. Both teens looked towards the door, finding a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and the other, spiky haired boy with piercing green eyes standing by the door.

"Huh?" Red blinked, baffled. "Blue? Green? What are you two doing here?"

"See?" The girl told the boy. "I knew something was up! He _is_ meeting with a girl! Be glad that we tailed him!"

"Shut up pesky girl." The green-eyed boy muttered, miffed, then shifted his attention to Red. "So, who's your new friend?"

"And why didn't you tell us huh?" the girl, deemed 'pesky girl', interrogated with the corner of her mouth twitched up into a sly smirk.

"Uh, this is Yellow," Red introduced the confused blonde. "Yellow, these are my friends Green and Blue from - wait what? You two _followed_ me?"

Red's gaze immediately went to Green with an incredulous look. " _You_? _Following_ people? With _Blue_ of all people?"

"No. Comment." Green seethed, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. He already had enough when he was forced to go along with Blue and he doesn't want anyone to know that he was indeed stalking someone.

"Back to my question!" Blue demanded, approaching Red and prodding him with her finger. "Why didn't you tell us about this? And you're seeing a girl of all things!"

Red backed up slightly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly while laughing awkwardly. "I didn't? I thought I... it must have slipped my mind. Sorry?"

Blue then righted herself with her arms folded indignantly. "I'll accept the apology as long as you tell me how you two met. I want details!"

"Huh?" Red was baffled as to why Blue was interested. He just met Yellow in the hospital, talked to her, came back to visit and that eventually led to her tutoring him in math and science. There wasn't anything special... was there?

As he relay the events to his two friends, he cast glances back to Yellow, seeing if she was okay with two more company.

"That is so sweet and romantic of you!" Blue said with sparkles around her. "I didn't think you could manage something like that!"

"What?" Red furrowed his brows. "What do you mean - romantic?"

The sparkles immediately plummet to the floor while Green just sighed.

"Blue," Green started in monotone. "this is Red. You're overestimating his mentality when it comes to those things."

The blue-eyed girl clicked her tongue. "Right. I forgot this is Red we're talking about."

"Guys... I'm right here." Red spoke.

Blue waved him off and rounded on Yellow, who was silently observing the scene as it proceeds - not for long. "Hey Yellow!" Blue chirped, leaning forward. "It's nice to meet you!"

"H-hi..." The demure blonde squeaked, doing a double take.

"Aw, you're adorable~!" Blue squealed all of a sudden, tackling Yellow into a hug. "The girls at our school is going to have some tough competition if you're thrown into the pool!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure - hey!"

"I think that's enough," Green stated, pulling the brunette away from choking the blonde. "you have already meddled enough for a lifetime pesky girl. Besides, you're being too reckless on her, what do you think a hospital is for?"

He pointed at a coughing Yellow with Red by her side to stroke her back to help her regain her breathing.

Blue smirked, framing the scene with her hands. _Hehe, they're just too perfect~! I got another couple to match-make!_

For the rest of the hour, Blue and Yellow got to know each other while the boys watched on quietly, jumping in and out of the conversation occasionally.

"We should leave," Green decided after check on the time. "we still have to start on that project and I'm _not_ doing it alone."

"Aw," Blue started to tease. "does Greenie want my company that much?"

"Greenie?" Yellow parroted innocently.

Green twitched an eye. "Don't ask. Let's go. Red, you coming?"

"In a bit," said boy replied. "I need to pack up my stuff."

"Right, meet you in the lobby." Green stated nonchalantly and walked out with Blue in tow.

"Sorry about my friends," Red apologized as he put his things back in his backpack.

Yellow shook her head. "I like them. I hope that they'll visit again."

The raven haired boy nodded, strapping his backpack on his back. He was relieved that Yellow didn't mind. At least she was faring better than the first time. "Okay, I'll ask them to come with me next time if you like.

"Thanks Red."

"No problem," He replied with a thumbs up. "I'll see you later Yellow."

"Bye." Yellow waved as Red leave through the door. Moments later, Nurse Joy came in with a new pack of origami paper.

677

* * *

"Hey Yellow, Blue -" Red stopped when saw Yellow not sitting on her head but standing next to it. To him, it was a strange sight to see since he's used to seeing the blonde sitting on her bed.

"H-hi Red." Yellow greeted with strain as she tried to balance herself on her two feet. It looked as though she was trying to learn how to... walk? That didn't look right to him.

Yellow took one step forward and lost her balance.

"Careful!" Red dived in to catch the blonde before she hits the tile floor.

Yellow landed in Red's secure arms and then looked up, meeting worried crimson eyes. She didn't know why, but her heart started to pulse faster than normal and her cheeks were starting to flare up at such a close proximity.

"S-sorry!" the blonde apologized hastily, trying to push away but Red wouldn't budge - probably because she has a likely chance to fall if she doesn't have support. "I-I just - um... i-it's been... a few weeks... since I walked.."

Red contemplated for a second before breaking into a grin. "I'll help you relearn it!"

"N-no... it's fine Red," Yellow said back. "really."

"I want to help." Red insisted, stepping back with arms still holding Yellows and steadying her. The blonde didn't argue back, knowing that Red wouldn't succumb no matter what she says.

"T-thanks..." Yellow muttered, staggering but Red kept her from falling. The two almost looked like they were dancing with each other, one step forward and the other step back. They went like that for about when Yellow tripped over her two feet and falling onto Red, who cushioned her fall to the floor.

When Yellow crouched up on all fours, she apologized blindly.

"It's okay!" Red chuckled, pushing up and supporting his eight on his elbows.

When their eyes met, time froze for them. They were both mesmerized by the other that they didn't realized what position they were in... until Yellow snapped out of her trance first.

"I'm so sorry!" she nearly shouted, pushing herself up with her face heated.

Red wasn't faring any better for his own was tinged with the same color as his namesake orbs. He coughed awkwardly into the back of his hands and look away.

"Are you okay Red?" Yellow inquired worriedly, hoping that he wasn't hurt because of her.

"I'm good..." Red mumbled and stood up. "Let's... take a break."

"G-good idea." Yellow agreed without missing a beat. Her eyes caught noticed of a gift bag on the floor just a few feet away.

"What's that?" she pointed.

Relieved, Red walked over to take the article from the floor and setting it on a chair. "Blue said that she and Green couldn't come today so she told me to bring you this."

"What's in it?" Yellow asked in curiosity, inching closer.

The raven haired boy pulled out a box of delicious looking chocolates. "Sweets. There's also cookies, pastries, and caramel."

Yellow took the chocolate box in both hands, parsing it before opening to try one out.

"... chocolate and mint?" she queried to no one in particular but Red answered anyways.

"I think they have different fillings inside." he pointed at the box. "Mind if I try one?"

The blonde handed the boy the box ad let him chose blindly. They sat talking and eating the sweets that Blue gave them.

"... And then I stole the ball and kicked it halfway across the field and scored a point!" Red finished his story with a fistpump. "Best. Game. Ever!"

Yellow giggled and became slightly somber. "I wish I can go watch one of those games..."

The red-eyed boy gave yellow a pat and an affectionate smile. "When you get better, I'll definitely take you to one of my matches!" he said with a warm lilt.

The blonde stare in silent admiration before nodding timidly.

"Oh hey!" Red remembered something and rummage through his own bag and fished out a gaming console. "I got this fun game that I want to show you!"

He re-seated himself next to Yellow and turned on the DS. "It's called Pokemon. I'm sure you'll like it!"

"How do you play?" she leaned closer as the menu screen popped up. As Red explained the rules and showing her what his team was, Yellow's attention was caught on the yellow electric mouse. She unconscious stopped him from continuing down the list by grabbing onto Red's arm and leaned closer to get a good look.

"Y-Yellow?" Red looked a little nonplussed at the sudden contact. His face tinged slightly with crimson. He then saw what caught the blonde's interest and chuckled, relaxing.

"That's a Pikachu." He explained. "He's an electric mouse. He's quite cute but also a power-pack Pokemon."

"I like him." Yellow commented simply and then realized she was too close to Red. She immediately moved back to her erstwhile spot and apologized.

"You're apologizing too much today," Red teased and then return to the game. "Want to see the rest?"

"Yes please."

777

* * *

Yellow sat by her bedside, staring blankly at the red colored origami paper in her hands. "Red...?" she mumbled absentmindedly. This felt... strangely familiar...

She heard the creak of the door and immediately turned her attention to the it. When no one entered, she voiced out the suspect that she expected.

"... Red?"

A sheepish chuckle, followed by Red's head popping in through the entrance. She was starting to feel like she was having deja vu.

"Sorry, I dropped something and had to pick it up." he explained, walking in with one hand rubbing the nape of his neck while the other was hidden behind his back. "I heard that you're faring pretty well lately. Nurse Joy told me that you'll be able to leave soon. Isn't that great?"

Yellow nodded after a moment and look back down.

Red noticed the anxious look on her and asked if something was wrong.

"Just..." she mulled over her words. Red knew Yellow was trying to find the right words to describe how she felt. She always had trouble expressing herself in front of other people, that much he learned from observing.

"I don't know...it's just that if I leave, we won't be able to see each other again." Yellow confided with eyes looking distant with plaintive.

Red was slightly taken aback that Yellow thought of that. His mind wasn't able to provide him with anything that would assure Yellow. Instead, he took a chair and sat with the back facing the side of the bed, leaning forward against the backrest. "Hey Yellow, I got something for you."

"What is it?" She asked, looking up.

Red took the object that he was hiding behind his back and held it up. "Tada~!"

A Pikachu plushy was presented right in front of her. Unlike the one that she saw in the game, the end of this Pikachu's tail pertains to that of a heart.

"Wha...?" Yellow blinked, nonplussed by this while the plush was placed in her hands.

"It's for you," Red explained. "Since you liked the Pikachu in the Pokemon game I showed you. I got it at the local anime store. I was lucky since it was the only one left in stock. Who knew Pikachu were so popular!"

"Y-you didn't have to -" Yellow started, touched but all the more burdensome, but was interrupted by Red.

"Like I said before," he smiled affectionately. "I want to."

Yellow couldn't help the blush that slowly crept onto her face. She held the Pikachu tightly, burying her face in the counterfeit yellow fur of the plush and muttering out a quick 'thank you'.

Red stifled a laugh, finally the reaction funny and... cute. His attention turned to the cranes that has been stringed together in on the table, too many that some hung over the corner like streamers.

"Yellow, you never did tell me."

"H-huh?"

He pointed at the paper cranes while resting his chin on his arms. "You never did tell me what your wish is."

"My wish?" Yellow released her hold on the Pikachu, looking slightly befuddled.

"Remember?" Red tried to jog her memory; it hadn't been that long has it? "You wanted to make a wish when you make all one thousand cranes."

Yellow blinked and then looked back on when she had first met Red. It had only been about a month but she treasured each and every moment of it. If it wasn't for him, she would have gave up.

 _My wish..._

A small small made its way to Yellow's lips as she closed her eyes at the fond memories.

"Yellow?"

 _It was a silly wish._

The blonde shook her head before meeting Red's gaze. "I don't need it anymore."

"... Eh?" Red blinked in bewilderment.

 _But one person was able to fulfill it._

"Why?"

Yellow laughed sheepishly, looking at the raven haired teen brightly. "Because."

 _It was you, Red. You fulfilled my wish._

"It's already been granted."

"What?"

Yellow smiled with content, cupping the red crane in her hands. One thousand.

She took Red's hand and place it in his palm, earning a perplexed from him. "What I wanted were close friends. Friends that I could talk freely too." Her cheeks glowing slightly. "You made it possible Red... Thank you."

Things suddenly turned as Red felt his ears burning up.

"I really like you Red. You're my first and closest friend." Yellow stated, her cheeks tinged pink. "I want you to give you the wish as gratitude. So tell me, what's your wish?"

Red blinked with widen eyes. He then chuckled, much to Yellow's confusion, before taking her hands in his and smiled. "My wish? You want to know what I wish for?"

The blonde was slightly taken aback by the action but nodded.

"Then I wish that we'll be able to reach each other, even when we're a thousands of miles apart."


End file.
